Degenerative and traumatic damage to the articular cartilage of the knee joint can result in pain and restricted motion. Prosthetic joint replacement is frequently utilized to alleviate the pain and restore joint function. In a total knee replacement, all of the articulating compartments of the joint are repaired with prosthetic components. However, often only one compartment of the knee joint, typically the medial compartment, is impaired. Thus, in a unicondylar knee replacement, only the damaged compartment is repaired with prosthetic bearing components. Unicondylar knee replacement can be less invasive and can have a shorter recovery time than total knee replacement. In repairing the damaged portions of the knee, it is desirable to restore the joint as nearly as possible to normal anatomic functioning.